All I want
by Bhodi
Summary: —¡Jiraiya!— rugió salvaje la fémina delante de él. —¡No me iré!—la interrumpió el ninja. Porque la manzana nunca cae muy lejos del árbol y ella sabía, realmente sabía, que los amores eternos son los más breves. Tsunade/Jiraiya. leve Sakura/Naruto


—¡Hola a todo el mundo!, ¿que les pinta la vida ?— (:

Antes que nada quería aclarar mi posición como escritoria respecto al final del manga, lo aclaro aquí, porque a muchos de mis lectores le surgieron dudas respecto a mi continuidad en la escritura, y todo quedo muy quieto en el fandom luego del abrupto final y pues nada, esto es lo que tengo para decir:

Creo que no me equivoco al decir que a todos nos sorprendio muchísimo las uniones sentimentales y sobre todo la nueva generación. Sinceramente no me esperaba que hubiera final con parejas e hijos, creo que seriamente nadie se habia planteado eso, Kishimoto siempre fue tan superficial en el tema del pairing que jamas se me hubiese ocurrido.

De principio eso me shockeo muchísimo y que Naruto terminara con Hinata, bueno no sé qué decir sobre eso. Los que me conocen saben que mi pareja predilecta es y será el NaruSaku, la sentía la más real aunque tampoco me esperaba que terminara así, y esta pareja jamás represento un obstáculo a la hora de escribir fics románticos con otros personajes, he emparejado a Sakura con Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, ect. Esto es así, porque mi personaje favorito es ella y siempre tuve material y fui capaz de enamorarla de diferentes hombres y esto es porque en los fanfics todo vale.

Son cuestiones de gustos y aunque me dolió que mi favorita no haya triunfado al final, no voy a odiar a Naruto por eso, Kishimoto tendrá sus razones y yo no dibujo ni escribo el manga asique no voy a quejarme. Naruto fue mucho más que el desarrollo sentimental que sus personajes pudieran tener; la amistad, los sueños ,el valor, la valentía, el mundo shinobi, los sacrificios de Itachi y Minato/Kushina fueron los que más me marcaron, ver crecer al baka de Naruto, a Sasuke y Sakura fue increíble y agradezco todo lo que la historia dejo en mí. Una de la emociones que me dejo el final y que rescato, es el de Sasuke, después de todo lo que sufrió supongo que solo pudo encontrar la paz que lo mantendría vivo con Sakura, y me pone feliz que haya encontrado es paz, siento que todo el sacrificio de Itachi valió la pena. Sadara es prueba de ello.

En fin, podría conversar horas sobre esto, pero vamos a lo importante; voy a seguir escribiendo, tanto NaruSaku como SasuSaku y todas las parejas que se me puedan a llegar a cruzar por la cabeza, sé que a muchos le resultara difícil leer estos fics una vez que parece que está todo dicho, con esto de las parejas oficiales. Sé que muchos se volverán al fanservice oficial y no querrán leer sobre estas parejas, pero sé que también hay muchos que disfrutan de mis historias y quieren seguir leyéndolas al igual que yo quiero seguir leyendo sobre Naruto. No quiero que termine aquí, si queremos que su mundo siga vivo en nuestros corazones, deberá ser a través de nuestros fics, donde personajes asesinados vuelven a tener segundas oportunidades y sentimientos que se creían perdidos vuelven a tomar valor.

Okey basta de cha cha cha y vamos a este one-shot, espero que lo disfruten!

Summary: **—¡Jiraiya!—** rugió salvaje la fémina delante de él. **—¡No me ire!—**la interrumpio el ninja. Porque la manzana nunca cae muy lejos del árbol y ella sabía, realmente sabía, que los amores eternos son los más breves. Tsunade/Jiraiya. leve Sakura/Naruto

_Rated Teen_

Masashi Kishimoto®

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**All I want  
><strong>

.

.

_Capitulo único._

_._

_"Todo lo que quiero no es nada más, que escucharte tocar mi puerta"_

_._

_._

Le gustaba observar la Villa.

Cada vez que su presencia como máxima autoridad del hospital no era requerida o su lugar como Godaime se lo permitía, solía tomar una pequeña esquina del gran ventanal de la Torre del Hokage y vigilar todo los que sus ojos alcanzaban. Tratando de encontrar algún sentido al puesto que el destino había preparado injustamente sin consultar para ella. Buscando alguna señal, algún presagio en los calmos rostros de los aldeanos realizando sus actividades diarias, en la paz en las sonrisas de las ancianas bebiendo té en la esquina y en las risas mañaneras de los niños de la Academia columpiándose en las hamacas.

Tsunade Senju, el centinela.

No tardó mucho en reconocer voces familiares y pronto la figuras de los dueños de las mismas aparecieron; un encuentro típico en la calle de entrada a su recinto, entre el Team Kakashi a quienes había despachado a descansar hacia algunos minutos y el equipo del difunto Asuma Sarutobi, quienes venían a dar su reporte junto a dos shinobis de la Arena.

Shikamaru, el líder del grupo, conversaba animadamente con el Hatake mientras le presentaba al ninja adulto perteneciente a Suna, que lo acompañaba. La rubia levanto un ceja ofendida, al genio Nara le había parecido oportuno dejarla esperando por su informe.

Meció delicadamente el vasito de Sake entre sus dedos, aburrida volvió a posar sus ojos en el grupo de ninjas. Pero esta vez, una escena protagonizada por su joven alumna y el otro joven de la Arena se ganó toda su atención.

Una sonrisa sincera se le escapó, sin perder detalle del espectáculo. Y no pudo detener el recuerdo que la invadió.

.

.

.

.

**—¡Quítate imbécil!—**bramó furiosa la muchacha.

Él estaba sentado meditando justamente delante de la puerta del cuarto que _debían _compartir. Como si no tuviera cincuenta metros más de extenso corredor donde ubicar su gigantesco cuerpo.

Jiraiya pispió despacio con el ojo derecho, como si ella no hubiera interrumpido su meditación a gritos, lo primero con lo que su visión se chocó fueron sus prominentes pechos inclinados inconscientemente sobre él, lo segundo sus largos cabellos rubios rodeando su figura, y lo tercero que vio fue la yugular latiéndole con fiereza en su blanco cuello.

Oh si, reconocía a esa chica.

**—¡Jiraiya!—** rugió salvaje la fémina delante de él.

Él sonrió parsimonioso. La vena en la frente de la Senju se revolvió indignada, ese imbécil no hacía más que postularse para ser su blanco perfecto, tenía más que sangre caliente corriéndole por la venas en este momento y podría desquitar con él todas sus frustraciones.

Finalmente se movió, lento y perezoso, permitiéndole ingresar al cuarto. La joven entro sin agradecerle, pero relajando sus rasgos violentos le dedico una mueca aliviada. Después de todo el peliblanco no tenía la culpa de su estado, sería injusto desquitarse con él.

Él no quería molestarla, solo le gustaba cabrearla para llamar su atención, era la única forma que había encontrado para compartir más tiempo con ella. Y en esta ocasión ella no parecía estar gruñona, generalmente se veía algo más satisfecha, casi feliz cuando demostraba su pasión. Esta vez había algo extraño en sus ojos.

Parecía angustiada, algo inusual y él no iba a perderse de eso.

La siguió en su camino hacia la cama que ocupaba y sus ojos bailaron con los movimientos ondulares que hizo la cadera de la chica cuando esta lanzo lejos las almohadas, haciéndolas chocar entre ellas con violencia.

Se mordió la lengua antes de preguntar **—¿Que sucedió?—**

La rubia gruño como respuesta ¿Por qué el idiota de Jiraiya jamás se marchaba? Era un maldito cabeza dura.

Él rodeó la cama para poder ver su rostro, cuando sus ojos se encontraron sonrió de lado- Tsuna, solo dime- dijo restándole importancia, tomando una postura relajada, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Ella se incorporó sentándose en el borde de la cama**—No te pases de confianzudo ¡eh! —**le recriminó.

Chasqueó la lengua, ignorando su advertencia **—Tranquila...—**el ninja se sentó en la misma cama pero guardando una distancia prudente.

Ella le miro con desconfianza **—Lárgate.**

No reacciono, se quedó tan quieto que ella lo desconoció. Tan callado y tranquilo que lo único que podía oírse era el suave ritmo de su ermitaña respiración. No podía creer que ese era el quisquilloso, ruidoso y pervertido de su compañero. Él solía mencionar todo el tiempo a los demás muchachos, pero solo cuando ella podía escucharlo, acerca de cómo la nieta de Hashirama se moría por echársele encima cada vez que se quedaba sin camiseta en los entrenamientos y también agregaba gustoso que ella se hacia la recatada delante de los demás porque le gustaba la privacidad. Tsunade podía asegurar que con él había aprendido cuanta fuerza era necesaria para romper un hueso pero no para triturarlo. Nadie más que ella era quien sanaba esas heridas después de todo.

Ahora aquel pervertido estaba a solo medio metro de su cuerpo. Sin inmutarse de su cercanía, ni haciendo chistes al respecto de que habían terminado, de alguna manera, en la misma cama.

Como respuesta ante la mirada intrigada de la chica, él la miro intensamente, dejándole en claro que no pensaba moverse de ahí. No hasta que le contara.

**—No me iré —**dijo firme y se echó de espaldas sobre el colchón.

Tsunade sintió el movimiento de los resortes debajo de ella, seguido del súbito desequilibro que sufrió el colchón con el peso extra de su enorme compañero. Descansó los parpados unos segundos, esperando que él se retractara y fue consciente del acelerado ritmo de su propia respiración. Con suaves bocanadas intento regularla, hasta que se sintió observada.

Sus ojos color sol intentaron interceptar a los de su evidente observador pero la evitaron velozmente. Jiraiya cambio la dirección de su mirada justo a tiempo y decidió clavar los ojos en el techo para darle más espacio personal. La princesa de las babosas continúo observándolo, haciendo principal hincapié en las líneas que caían como lágrimas, teñidas con el color de la sangre.

Ella apartó la mirada.

**—Taro dijo que… —**empezó lentamente**—…Arg ¡olvídalo!—** Era imposible que estuviera hablando de aquello con él.

Recordaba perfectamente cada palabra despectiva del shinobi del Rayo;

.

.

.

_"-**¿Tú no tienes novio verdad Tsunade?-** la interrumpió velozmente cuando ella se coló a la conversación masculina del Kekkei Genkai._

_Ella se había sonrojado sin poder disimular por el giro de la conversación y todos los demás muchachos se habían quedado callados, atentos a su reacción._

_Taro anticipo su negativa y se apresuró a decir **-Estoy seguro de por qué no lo tienes...-** una sonrisa soberbia cruzo su rostro**-… Ya sabes, eres casi un chico.**_

_Era evidente que no lo era, estaba orgullosa del tamaño de sus pechos y su figura alta y agraciada destilada feminidad. Pero su aptitud machona junto a su poca delicadeza y a su tendencia de meterse en conversaciones ajenas parecía enviar un mensaje erróneo. Y Taro lo había tomado para burlarse de ella, dejándole claro que las mujeres no debían inmiscuirse en las cosas que solos los hombres debían hacer, y de hacerlo, no debían ser llamadas mujeres._

_Todos ahí estallaron en risas cómplices, olvidando por completo el tema anterior y volcando su atención en la única kunoichi del grupo. Tsunade jamás había visto a Orochimaru tan expresivo, se había reído como nunca lo volvería a presenciar en su vida._

_Su postura se tensó inmediatamente y podía sentir su propio chakra vibrando con fuerza por su cuerpo mientras se crispaban sus puños. Taro dio un paso hacia atrás previniendo un posible ataque pero con la sonrisa degradante aun pintada en el rostro. Se sintió tan humillada delante de su propio compañero y todos aquellos desconocidos. ¡Ella, la nieta del primero! Su cerebro no logro conectarse con su cuerpo._

_Y solo pudo quedarse quieta y abochornada._

.

.

Miro a su compañero intrigada, preguntándose si realmente se lo había relatado o la escena solo se había rebobinado en su cabeza.

El de cabellos blancos abrió los ojos sorprendido, aun tratando de analizar cada palabra de la muchacha. Debía canalizar una respuesta correcta.

Taro, era un muchacho mayor que ellos, de unos veintiuno tal vez, encargado de su estancia en el País del Rayo. En su opinión era uno de esos ninjas buenos para nada que terminaban haciendo encargos diplomáticos, misiones de grado sociales. Él se consideraba un tipo amistoso y buen conversador, pero no había logrado pegar buenas migas con ese ninja. Aquel que si había entrado extrañamente en la enigmática zona de confort de Orochimaru, y ahora se andaban juntos haciéndose los interesantes. A él no le agradaba ese tipo y ahora entendía por qué; era un patán.

De todos modos, le resultaba difícil de tragar que un comentario tan sutil hubiera ofendido a la guerrera más tenaz y poderosa que el Pais del Fuego tendría en sus filas, la más valiente que él tendría la oportunidad de conocer. La que no se acobardaba ni un segundo cuando debía enfrentar a enemigos de rango S que le doblaban la edad, la que no temía en apuntar el miembro de alguien para salvarle la vida. Ese tipo la había herido sin empuñar ni siquiera un kunai.

Tsunade podía parecer una mole por fuera, pero en su interior aún habitaba una muchacha de dieciséis años, con todo el revuelo hormonal y emocional que eso implicaba. Aquel ninja la había ofendido como nunca nadie en su vida, y lo peor la había hecho dudar de su capacidad como mujer y ella no le dio la tunda que se merecia, porque si lo hacia la teoría del chico quedaba certificada.

**—¿Saliste corriendo?—** Preguntó sin salir de su sorpresa.

Ella abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, sin saber que responder, provocando que sus rosados labios se separaran y unieran con suavidad y sus mejillas se colorearan tenuemente por lo bochornoso que significara para ella quedarse sin habla. Sus ojos se inundaron de sinceridad provocando que sus pestañas temblaran ligeramente y sus preciosas facciones se volvieron encantadoras ante los ojos del joven ermitaño.

Intensas cosquillas golpearon al shinobi, las primeras las podría haber confundido con el aleteo de una mariposa rozando su corazón mientras volaba hacia su estómago, pero la sensación se volvió más realista cuando la sintió sobre su pelvis. Estaba fregado por esa chica.

**—Simplemente me largué—**respondió por fin la chica, intentando recomponer la charla para que su amigo volviera poner una cara digna y esfumara esa extraña mirada que percibió en sus ojos.

**—Irremediablemente no sabe apreciar la belleza y la personalidad de una mujer verdadera...—** habló rápidamente, pero pasando por limpio cada palabra en su cerebro.

Tsunade lo observó con sospecha.

**—Ya sabes, aquí tienen tan poco..—**menciono indirectamente a las escuálidas ninjas del Rayo**—… los muchachos no están acostumbrados a mujeres en esencia pu…—**

La rubia rodó los ojos con fastidio**—Deja de decir estupideces…— **lo amenazó con el puño en alto**—… voy a darte tan duro que te bajare los dien—**

Ella escupia las amenzas con violencia, dejando en evidencia su bipolaridad.¿Por qué no le habia destrozado la columna de Taro? Se sentiría mucho mejor y no tendría que haberle contado el asunto al idiota de su amigo.

Lo mejor era olvidar el asunto.

Él tomo coraje y la interrumpio.**—Tsunade, eres preciosa**

Jiraiya jamás la había interrumpido en su vida. No había una sonrisa burlona en su cara, ni una pizca de perversidad en sus ojos, su aspecto se volvió sinceramente impecable. La forma en que coloco esas tres palabras fuera de su boca, tan masculina y varonil, como si fuera un chico rudo tratando de reprenderla por su ignorancia.

Sin temor.

Como si él hubiese olvidado cada avance romántico que ella rechazó.

Permaneció muda y atenta cuando él despego nuevamente los labios.

**—De verdad… —**confeso mirando hacia otro lado**—... creo que eres todo lo que un hombre necesita para ser feliz.**

Ella asintió.

—**Y ese Taro, debe estar tan frustado por no ser digno de la nieta del gran Hashirama, que utiliza cualquier método desesperado para llamar tu atención, aunque te la pases pensando lo imbécil que es— e**l tono de voz fue súbitamente elevado, mostrando su fastidio para aquel sujeto.

Era cierto, de alguna forma u otra pensaría en ese imbécil.

**—Cierto.. —**carraspeó la joven

El nudo en su pecho habia desaparecido y ya podia modular con normalidad.

**—No tengo nada de qué preocuparme—**afirmo con sinceridad.

**—Claro— **acompaño él, pero su boca volvio a abrirse intrépidamente**—Pero...**

La medico fruncio el ceño**—¿Pero que?**

**—Si aún tienes dudas..—**

**—¿Qué?—** inquirió curiosa.

Aprovechando su guardia bajo, se acercó a la ninja **—Puedo besarte pero mínimamente deberás mostrarme uno de tus senos, de preferencia el izquierdo, ¡Es mi favorito!—**alardeó orgulloso.

Ella se sonrojo violentamente, como nunca en su vida.

Jamás olvidaría esa golpiza. Él tampoco.

.

.

.

Ferozmente mientras él aun trataba de respirar en el suelo, tomo a su compañero de sus prendas y lo arrastró hacia la salida. Empujando su enorme cuerpo fuera de la habitación. Lejos de ella.

Él había sido tan lindo con ella, buscando consolarla con paciencia y sacando lo mejor en su defensa y por supuesto el detalle pervertido, no sería el mismo sino lo añadía. Había logrado no llorar delante de él, otra pequeña victoria para la Senju. Hubiera sido demasiado, ya era suficiente con haberle confesado que un comentario de un muy estúpido chico la había afectado de tal manera. Se limpió los restos de sus acuosos ojos con la muñeca y dejo que su cuerpo se deslizara hacia el suelo.

No pudo evitar reírse por la situación y las aptitudes tan kamikazes de Jiraiya. La hacía sentir bien. Bueno era su compañero y aunque la sacaba de sus casillas, tenía cierta tendencia a protegerla.

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo pasó, cuando sintió el chakra del shinobi volver a acercarse a la habitación. Molesta, deslizó la puerta de un tirón. ¡Le había pedido que la dejara a solas! A golpes, pero él ya debía poder captar su lenguaje.

**—Te dije que…—**

No había nadie ahí.

Cruzó la mirada hacia ambos extremos del pasillo buscando al ninja, pero ya no podía sentir su energía. Pero encontró una pista en suelo fuera de la habitación, un envoltorio de papel sobre un pequeño plato, que ella reconocía como parte del comedor del hotel. La chica curiosa desenvolvió la servilleta.

Un gran trozo de pastel.

.

.

.

El ninja se quedó en la esquina del pasillo. Ambos habían crecido juntos, y él podía ser muy perceptivo cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Sus compañeros habían aprendido a respetar los momentos en los que él se envolvía en su sana soledad, y él sabía identificar cuando no preguntar ante los silencios amargos de Orochimaru, y cuando algo realmente no andaba bien con su rubia amiga. Que importaba si el problema era tan pequeño e infantil que quedaría olvidado en el tiempo, que importaba sino tenía nada que ver con hazañas ninjas ni conflictos bélicos. A el le importaba y era lo único que contaba. Y al fin y al cabo actuar sobre esas cosas pequeñas, las que teñían de color la vida de un ninja impregnada de muerte y oscuridad, era la única prueba de probar que todo valía la pena.

Le hubiese gustado abrazarla pero no tenían esa confianza. El chocolate le haría sentir mejor, era medicina para el alma. Era su disculpa por el comentario que se la había escapado al final.

.

.

.

Veía la escena divertida. Al destino le gustaba repetir historias, jugar con los momentos.

Mientras la Yamanaka no paraba de revoletear cerca del ninja más joven de Sunagakure, evidentemente fastidiado con la personalidad excesiva de la chica que trataba de convérselo para visitar la tienda de su familia.

El joven atractivo y varonil, cuyo nombre desconocía junto al porque el Nara había decidido pasearlo a su oficina dentro de poco, encontró hábilmente una maniobra para quitarse a la rubia de encima; ejerció un contacto intenso y visual sobre Sakura, consiguiendo que esta se sonrojara y sonriera con nerviosismo, y dejara de golpear a Naruto por sus comentarios inapropiados respecto al carácter de su Maestra.

Tsunade sonrió orgullosa.

El shinobi de la Arena, que debía estar siguiendo el ejemplo punk de su Kazekage, usaba unos pantalones de cuero, que debían ser símiles, un ninja jamás podría moverse sino fuera así. Tenía un cabello azul revoltoso y los parpados superiores delineados. Era todo un espectáculo. Estiró el cuello para poder escuchar desde su posición en la altura, esperando que hablen fuerte y claro.

**—Yo las prefiero rudas —**soltó de improvisto el shinobi de la Arena. Y se relamió los labios.

La mandíbula de Ino se desencajó por completo, se había quedado inmóvil sin poder creérselo. El blanco de ese mensaje, había sido sin dudas su mejor amiga, quien ni siquiera había cruzado una palabra con él. La conversación entre los más adultos se dio interrumpida por completo y todos los presentes posaron sus ojos en la joven ninja-medic, que no movía ni un músculo, aun incrédula.

Kakashi sonrió de lado por esto, Sakura era de las kunoichi más solicitada de su generación y le divertían las formas con las cuales los muchachos querían llamar su atención, había presenciado muchas escenas como esta. Pero Sakura ya no era una niña, y la intensidad del joven había sido totalmente sensual, hasta Sai pudo percibirla.

Miro de soslayo al portador del kyuubi, quien se encargaba muchas veces de defender el honor de su Sakura-chan enfrentando a los "atrevidos", Naruto sorpresivamente contuvó el aliento y espero a que el equipo de Asuma se llevara al muchacho de ahí.

Cuando fueron cuatro de vuelta Naruto se acercó a la chica con un semblante serio, probaría una táctica que había aprendido de erosenin . Haría que se sintiera orgulloso. No iba a permitir que Sakura pasara la noche pensando en las palabras de aquel patán.

La muchacha aun aturdida por lo bochornoso del momento, solo pudo observar como su mejor amigo se plantaba delante de ella con una mueca extraña en el rostro. El ninja espantapájaros y el joven pintor no perdieron detalle.

En vez de llevarse la manos a la nunca, como era su costumbre, el Uzumaki las coloco en su propia cadera**— Si me pongo esos pantalones de darkboy… ¿podré meterme en los tuyos, Sakura-chan?**—****

La pelirrosa lo asesinó.

Desde la torre podía apreciarse la nube de polvo que levantaba el cuerpo de Naruto siendo arrastrado por la chaqueta. La rubia se carcajeo sin importarle que Shizune podría escucharla, la joven había entrado sin golpear a la oficina. Ella la despachó rápidamente para seguir espiando.

Retomo su vigilia en la ventana de la torre, para apreciar donde había quedado el cadáver de Naruto. Pero estaba junto a Sakura, con aspecto revolcado. Guardando su ridícula monedero en forma de renacuajo, mientras la kunoichi disfrutaba, mucho más calmada, un helado con cubierta de chocolate.

Un obsequio, una disculpa.

Y deseo estar más cerca para saber si las mejillas de su alumna predilecta estaban sonrojadas.

.

.

.

Pronto Kakashi se despidió de su joven grupo para hundirse en literatura erotica, Sai optó por perderse un rato en las pintorescas e inspiradoras calles de Konoha y Naruto Uzumaki se ofreció a acompañar a Sakura a casa. Los vio perderse por la empinada calle, inundada de aldeanos. Los vio perderse pero también los vio juntos.

Dominó las lágrimas lo más que pudo…

Debió haberlo besado.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Realmente espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer JiraTsuna (?) Al principio quería algo gracioso pero después de terminar de escribirlo, me di cuenta de que quedo algo triste. Espero sus opiniones para ver que tal quedo.<p>

Sé que en teoría es un recuerdo de Tsunade, por lo tanto no debían saberse los pensamientos del Sannin pero quería comunicar de alguna manera lo que él debió sentir. Y por supuesto no pude evitar, infiltrar a mi pareja favorita en esta historia, saben que amo el NaruSaku con toda mi alma y tienen tanto en común con sus maestros n.n Ánimo narusakus!

**—Bhodi—**

**¡Reviews a mí! :3**


End file.
